1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments herein generally relate to apparatuses for portable insulated fluid bags. In particular, the present invention relates to novel apparatuses for portable insulated bags for a jerry can.
2. Description of the Related Art
War-fighters, for extended periods of time (e.g., from 6 hours to 48 hours), are in extreme temperatures. During these extended periods war-fighters often need to carry water. The water can be unpalatable due to extremely low and extremely high ambient temperatures. For example, water can become warm due to extremely high ambient temperatures, solar radiation, and/or from vehicles that are used to transport the water. Neither warm nor hot water is palatable; thereby reducing the voluntary intake of water.
A lack of water intake can initiate heat induced ailments such as heat syncope, heat exhaustion, heat stroke, and dehydration. These factors can reduce the combat effectiveness of the war-fighter, which can be detrimental to mission requirements. Drinking cold water ˜70° F. can drastically thwart heat related ailments, as well as improve cognitive function and endurance. When compared to drinking warm water, water at palatable temperatures can increase exercise endurance capacity by 23±16% as well as reduce heart rate and psychological strain.
Implementing an advanced insulated bag in conjunction with a system which would allow war-fighters to cool their drinking water via any military vehicle in a reasonable time and then keep it cooler for longer periods would improve the war-fighter's physical stamina, health, and morale. It would also save money by reducing the quantity of bottled water used by allowing the war-fighters to more effectively utilize and cool on-site purified drinking water at any time during a mission. Keeping the water cool for longer periods via an insulated bag would also reduce of frequency of having to cool the water. In addition, the war-fighters would discard less water because more water would be consumed before it reaches an unpalatable temperature.
War-fighters often carry water in a five gallon jerry can. Providing insulation for the jerry can would help keep the water contained therein at palatable temperatures. Prior art insulative bags for the jerry cans contain a single strap to carry the jerry can on the war-fighter's side. Carrying the jerry can using the single strap causes the war-fighter to carry the jerry can off the war-fighter's center of gravity, is uncomfortable, and causes undue back strain/pain. For durability, the prior art insulative bags utilize a wooden bottom which adds significant weight to the insulative bag and the war-fighter's carry load. The prior art insulative bags use a fiberglass based insulation which can absorb moisture. After the fiberglass based insulation has absorbed moisture, the moisture become stagnant and allows bacteria to grow.
There are prior art bags that act as part of a hydration system. These systems have very specific designs to strap the system to a user's back. Some of these systems adjust a water level as water is removed from the hydration system. However, none of these systems are designed and constructed in a manner described in greater detail below.
Some prior art systems merely include an outer insulative material sandwiched between an outer layer and inner layer. However, these systems are not designed and constructed as described below.
Available prior hydration systems (also known as “coolers”) are hard/rigid and occupy space when not in use. In addition, it is extremely difficult to keep these hydration systems safely restrained to an object when the object sustains an impact. As a result of the impact, these coolers (and the contents therein (e.g., water bottles)) can become dangerous projectiles.
Thus there is a need in the art for insulative bag that increases the time that water remains at palatable temperatures, reduces weight, is easier to carry, reduces the likelihood of bacterial growth, is less expensive than the prior art insulative systems, has greater structural integrity than prior art systems, and is designed to remain secured to a structure when the structure is impacted.